


Max's Little Secret

by MrRhapsodist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Babysitting, Cute, Diapers, Dorms, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Shorts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Max Caulfield in a few short vignettes, being cute and padded with her friends.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 27





	Max's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of LiS flash fics I wrote a few years back, all about Max and her friends' interactions with her Little side. Some of them contradict each other, such as whether Chloe and Rachel are alive or dead in them, but they're all meant to be in the same spirit of Max being cute and put back into diapers, for the joy of both _Life is Strange_ fans and ABDL readers.
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Mother Kate**

For once, she was glad to see sunlight in Kate Marsh’s dorm room. A hazy orange glow covered every piece of furniture, creating a burst of nostalgia in Max. She was reminded of the truck ride she’d shared with Chloe on that Monday afternoon so many timelines ago, when they’d finally reunited after a terrible five-year absence. How many hours had passed since then? She could never know. Without those powers, Max had lost track of the normal flow of time. Every moment she experienced now was excruciating and slow.

Well, not _every_ moment. The ones she shared with her girlfriend were worth a little misery.

With downcast eyes, Max said, “You’re really too kind, Kate. I can never repay you for this.”

“Max, it’s okay.” Kate stood next to her bed. Her hand flicked over the small collection of babyhood essentials that she’d gathered—at Max’s request, of course. The Christian girl beamed at her friend. “I know that this makes you happy. And that makes _me_ happy. So don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.”

Clutching at her left arm, Max looked away from the bed. Her gaze settled on the timid bunny in its cage. “And you’re sure Alice won’t mind?”

Kate giggled, a beautiful series of notes in perfect harmony to Max’s ears. “Of course not. She’s has to put up with a lot worse from me. She’s quite a saint.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Max replied. Turning back to Kate, she met her girlfriend’s eyes and took a deep breath. As she looked down at the thick white diaper laid out on the bed, a thousand strange and conflicting feelings jostled around the pit of her stomach. Her hands rubbed themselves against the front of her jeans, and she couldn’t hear anything except the rapid-fire beating of her heart.

Then she said, “Okay... I think I’m ready.”

Kate’s face blossomed into a maternal smile. “Then come here, little one.”

Max obeyed and kicked off her sneakers before lying down on Kate’s bed. She lay helpless as the other girl went about removing her jeans and underwear, then sliding the fresh diaper underneath Max’s butt. But instead of taping the diaper on, Kate leaned away from Max and reached for a hot pink pacifier that had been sitting on her nightstand. She plopped it into Max’s open mouth and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek.

Closing her eyes, Max fell into a deep bliss as Kate finished diapering her. She didn’t resist when Kate pulled her up and removed her graphic t-shirt, replacing it with a cute yellow shirt that they’d ordered online.

When Max opened her eyes again, she caught sight of herself reflected in the blank screen of Kate’s computer across the room. She couldn’t quite decide if she was seeing an actual baby or an awkward teenager trying to look like one. Her instincts told her it was the latter, but they quieted down the moment Kate sat on the bed beside Max and wrapped her arms around her. They nuzzled each other, not even caring how much noise Max’s diaper made when it crinkled.

“My cutie,” Kate whispered. She brushed at Max’s hair with one hand and reached down to pat her padded bottom with the other. “I knew you’d look good, Max. You always do.”

Max didn’t have an answer for that. She was content to suck on her pacifier and rest her head against Kate’s shoulder.

“ _Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop..._ ” Kate sang, keeping her voice nice and low in Max’s ear. She reached and pulled the other girl’s legs over her lap, so that Max was cradled perfectly against her breast. “ _When the wind blows, the cradle will rock..._ ”

It was strange to Max how quickly she came to enjoy this. The peace, the sheer abandonment of over a year’s long cares and worries. Time travel powers, finding and losing Chloe all over again, and a very painful transition back to reality after that fateful day in October. Max couldn’t have made it without the loving support of friends like Kate, Warren, and even Victoria Chase. It had taken her weeks to feel fully comfortable talking to Chloe’s mother and stepfather again, and months before she received Kate’s love confession, only to reciprocate it with all her heart. Kate had been the gentle salve for the wound that Chloe’s passing and the living hell of a week that had preceded it.

Here and now, in the twilight peace of Kate’s room, Max could leave the horror behind. All she needed was the warm embrace of her girlfriend, to kiss and to cuddle forevermore.

“I’ve always wanted to be a mommy,” Kate had told Max earlier. She’d looked so cute when she blushed and averted her eyes to the carpet in the hallway of their dormitory. “And I was worried that I’d never fall in love or start a family of my own, so...” She swallowed and lifted her gaze to Max’s face. “So I _want_ this. I want to know what it’s like, even if it’s just for today.”

Max hadn’t known what to say. She’d been delighted and anxious, throwing caution to the wind as she embraced Kate and kissed her on the cheek. Back then, the thought of sharing this “little” side of herself had seemed like a dream.

But now, in the safety of Kate’s arms, she knew it was real. And somewhere not too far away, she knew Chloe and Rachel were with them, watching over them as the evening wore on and the two of them fell asleep on Kate’s bed.

* * *

**2\. Changes**

Max stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep her eyes fixed on the tiny strand of a cobweb she saw floating around the corner. She’d been sloppy this whole week, but not without reason. And it wasn’t like she could clean her room at the moment, being somewhat occupied.

“I had no idea that they even made diapers this big!” Rachel Amber’s voice was a delightful squeal that gave Max’s heart a flutter.

From where she lay on the bed, Max had a good view of the other girl, who was pushing away the hair from her face as she leaned over Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe, of course, knelt on the bed as she proceeded to change Max’s diaper. Her hands were warm and gentle, as the blue-haired punk chick took a surprising amount of time and caution cleaning Max below the waistline. She chuckled at Rachel’s remark and offered a teasing grin to Max in turn.

“Seriously, how cute is she!” Rachel sighed and leaned against Chloe. “Tell me she was always this cute!”

“For as long as I’ve known her,” Chloe replied. As she slipped a clean diaper underneath Max, she added, “Not counting the time she spent in Seattle, mind you...”

“Chloe, be nice.” Max crossed her arms over her chest.

As she taped on the new diaper, Chloe’s grin was unbearable. “I _am_ nice, Maxi-Pad. Who else would change you, feed you, and burp you if not _moi_?”

“I know I would,” Rachel offered with a teasing wink. “Somebody give me the adoption papers already. Because I _will_ take you home with me, Baby Max.”

Max chuckled and sat up once Chloe was finished. She reached past the other girl and gave Rachel’s arm a squeeze. “Don’t tempt me. You’re nice enough that I’d consider it.”

“Good. My—’scuse me, Chloe, _our_ —little girl deserves the very best!”

“With a baby bottle full of beer and a pacifier shaped like a joint,” Chloe responded.

Before Max could prevent her, Chloe caught her in a tackle, taking advantage of her shorter stature and tickling her sides without mercy. Max kicked her bare feet, but to no avail. The blue-haired demon wrestled her into a bear hug on one side of the bed. They fell against each other, giggling and breathless. Rachel joined them a moment later, cuddling Max from behind so that she lay between the two taller women.

“You think Kate would enjoy this?” Rachel asked.

“I’m sure she’d have a few words to say about our life of sin,” Chloe answered, cutting off Max before she could even open her mouth.

Max glared at Chloe before turning over her shoulder. She gave Rachel a wink back. “Who says she _hasn’t_ had some fun with me?”

“Aww!” Rachel clasped a hand over her heart. “I can’t believe I missed Mommy Kate! You gotta invite me over next time! Promise?”

Max wrapped her pinky finger around Rachel’s, savoring the grip. “Promise.”

* * *

**3\. Meet Your New Ward**

Cute. That was Dana’s first thought when she noticed the bag sitting on top of Max Caulfield’s bedroom. At first glance, it was nothing more than a lavender backpack with a ton of baby products sticking out from open flaps and pockets. Pacifiers studded with plastic flowers and tiny kitty faces. Downy blue blankets. Disposable diapers that crinkled at the touch. The whole thing smelled of baby powder and other sweet things and, really, Dana just couldn’t help but grin.

“You know,” she said, “when Kate offered me a babysitting gig, I didn’t expect... well, _this._ ”

Sitting on the couch, Max blushed. She ducked her head when Dana turned around. Almost immediately, one of her fingers curled around the strings dangling from the neck of her gray hoodie. Dana watched her tug it back and forth, making her finger bounce as the girl tried to look somewhere that wasn’t her friend’s face.

“If you don’t want to...” Max began to say. Her voice came out low and strained.

“I didn’t say no.” Now it was Dana’s turn to blush. She flashed a teasing smile and walked over to the backpack. “Can I... I mean, is it cool if I look through this?”

Max nodded meekly, still avoiding her gaze.

Turning back, Dana hesitated. Then she reached over to the backpack and unzipped it. Almost right away, a bundle of blankets, cute T-shirts, and diapers came tumbling out. Dana yelped and tried to shove it all back inside, but then she paused. Her hands wandered over the crinkly and—appropriately—baby-soft materials. She started to remember that simpler time, both when she was small and when she had to take care of younger siblings and cousins. Time rolling around on the floor, playing and being goofy. None of those Blackwell Bros or Vortex Club drama had even showed up yet.

“It’s nice, huh?” Max sounded a lot closer. When Dana turned around, she found the other girl standing behind her, her hands clasped behind her back.

Dana giggled. “It’s super-cute.” She ran her hands over one of the Hello Kitty shirts on the bed. “I bet _you_ look super-cute in them, too.”

“Oh, well, er...” Max blushed and ducked her head again. “I, uh, don’t know about that.”

Dana didn’t think she could fall in love so easily, but making Max blush and stammer was making her grin much wider than she’d anticipated. She extended her hand and waited. Once Max had summoned up her courage, she took Dana’s hand and squeezed it.

“I know Kate’s on vacation,” Dana said. “I’ll admit, this is new to me. This... this roleplaying you two are doing. But I think it’s cute, and I kinda want to see it for myself.”

“So you’ll do it?” Max’s face lit up. “You’ll, uh, babysit...?”

“I’ll babysit,” Dana replied. Before Max could respond, she reached over and pulled the girl into a sudden hug, caressing her hair and her cheek. Max let out a tiny sigh and nuzzled Dana’s collarbone.

“Now then,” Dana continued, “let’s get you dressed. Be a good girl for your Auntie Dana.”

Getting Max undressed and changed was the hard part. A lot of blushing and hushed apologies on Max’s part, and a lot of hesitation on Dana’s end. But she took her time and let Max settle her nerves. Dana was careful in removing Max’s “big” clothes, leaving her in only a bra and a Hello Kitty shirt. She got familiar with the shape of the adult diaper before sliding it under Max’s butt and then taping it into place. Dana paused to pat Max’s behind and listen to the crinkle her hand made against the plastic. Meanwhile, Max looked up at her with a delirious smile.

“Aww, now _there’s_ my baby girl!” Dana clapped her hands. She bent over and hugged Max again. “I love, love, _love_ my little girl! She’s so precious!”

Max giggled, her voice going up an octave higher than usual. When Dana let go, Max sat up and began to rummage through the half-open backpack. She grabbed a white pacifier and stuck it in her mouth. Dana watched her friend—her eighteen-year-old friend—suck on a pacifier like it was the most normal thing in the world. She couldn’t help but reach over and stroke the side of Max’s face, which made her giggle behind the pacifier.

Dana began to shove some of the baby items over to the foot of Max’s bed, sorting them as best she could. After dropping the backpack onto the floor, she joined Max on the bed and pulled the smaller girl onto her lap. Max shifted in place, extending her legs to the side, as Dana guided her friend’s head to rest on her shoulder. Almost right away, Max’s eyes began to drift shut. Her lips slowed down on sucking on her pacifier, and she reached up to latch onto Dana’s other shoulder. It all came so naturally that Dana didn’t know how to react. She almost felt like crying at how tender the moment was.

So, instead, she acted tender in return. Her hand stroked Max’s hair, and her lips curved down to kiss Max’s forehead.

“Shh, little one,” Dana murmured. “You just go beddy-bye now. Auntie Dana’s gonna be right here when you wake up, okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Max replied. More of a sound than a real answer.

Dana held Max in place with one arm, while her other hand traveled down her back and came to the rest on her diapered bottom. She patted Max a few times, and she inhaled for a long time on the babyish scent that the girl was giving off.

Once, Dana had been pregnant. The pregnancy hadn’t lasted. She’d been scared. She’d felt guilty. She’d wanted to die. At times, she’d laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she’d ever have a baby of her own. If she even deserved to be a mother. But here, now, in the comfort of Max Caulfield’s dorm room, all that pain and misery seemed to disappear. Dana had only to look down at Max’s gentle smile behind a pacifier and she could trust that everything was going to be fine. There was nothing else in the world but a sweet little girl and her caretaker.

As the sun went down and the light faded inside the room, Dana bent down and kissed Max’s forehead again. She knew the girl would need things later, like changing, feeding, and playtime. Maybe even a bedtime story. Dana loved the thought of doing all of that, and so she reached down to pat Max’s bottom once more, savoring the crinkle and the scent that came back to her.


End file.
